


Sherlock (TV) Sherlolly POV

by spuffy2katieg (shakarian2katieg)



Series: Sherlolly2KatieG [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakarian2katieg/pseuds/spuffy2katieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the point of views of both Molly and Sherlock when they interact throughout the show but without Tom existing. Molly wishes Sherlock would return her feelings and Sherlock is already secretly in love with her. This series is mostly canon with a few changes. Only the important ones like an actual relationship between Sherlock and Molly. And no Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Study in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me. If they did, obviously Sherlolly would already be a thing. But alas. Anyway, I'm just borrowing. ;)

** A Study in Pink **

****

**Molly’s POV:**

****

Molly watches as Sherlock unzips the bag and without looking up, he asks, “How fresh?” Molly immediately answers, “Just in. Sixty seven, natural causes. Used to work here. I knew him, he was nice.” He says, “Fine,” while zipping it back up and turns to her, “We’ll start with the riding crop.” He smiles at her and a few minutes later, she’s in the observation room overlooking her lab, watching him beat the corpse with said riding crop. She flinches at each blow while she watches him for a bit. She turns around after a moment and puts on lipstick, hoping she’ll get his attention when she asks him for coffee. When she hears the lashings speed up, she hurries back down to the lab and asks with a nervous chuckle, “So, bad day, was it?” Sherlock puts down the riding crop and takes out his notebook, jotting down a few things while saying, “I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. A man’s alibi depends on it. Text me.”

_Now or never_ , she thinks and takes a deep breath before starting, “Listen, I was wondering. Maybe later, when you’re finished…” Sherlock interrupts her while furrowing his brows, “You’re wearing lipstick. You weren’t wearing lipstick before.” _So, he **does** notice me_ , she thinks hopefully and stammers, “I uh… I refreshed it a bit.” Sherlock tilts his head for a moment and then says, “Sorry, you were saying?” _Please, say yes_ , she thinks and blurts out with a smile, “I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee?” Sherlock takes a deep breath and closes his little notebook before saying, “Black, two sugars, please. I’ll be upstairs.” He turns and walks away. Molly watches him go and says, “Okay.” _Stupid me, like he’d be interested_ , she thought as she turned to walk away.

 

She walks out of the lab with slumped shoulders and stops at the bathroom. She looks in the mirror at her plaid blouse and lab coat and thinks, _I’m just plain. Not attractive_. She tries to hold the tears in but they slip out and a sob escapes her mouth before she covers her mouth. She takes a deep breath, wipes her eyes, then uses a wet paper towel to clean off the lipstick. _Stupid idea anyway_ , she thinks to herself and goes to get his coffee from the café. She walks back in a short while later with Sherlock’s coffee, her head down. She notices her boss Mike Stamford in the room and another man she doesn’t recognize so she beelines to Sherlock. He notices her heading his way, “Ah, Molly! Coffee, thank you.” He smiles at her, then asks, “What happened to the lipstick?” She glances around the room, embarrassed, and says, “It wasn’t working for me.”

 

He tilts his head again and asks, “Really?” He walks away from her and makes a hand gesture, “I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth’s too small now.” She watches him sip his coffee and again says, “Okay.” _Now he’s humiliating me in front of my boss and a stranger. He doesn’t care for me at all_ , she thinks as she leaves the room. She stops by the bathroom for another cry and wishes she hadn’t fallen in love with him two years ago when he walked into her life.

 

**Sherlock’s POV:**

Sherlock unzips the bag with Molly watching him and without looking up, he asks, “How fresh?” _Working, Sherlock. She’s just a_ distraction, he thinks as Molly immediately answers him, “Just in. Sixty seven, natural causes. Used to work here. I knew him, he was nice.” “Fine,” he says while zipping it back up and turns to her, immediately regretting it, _does she have to wear the lab coat?_ “We’ll start with the riding crop.” He smiles at her while a fantasy pops in his head of her using it on him in nothing but said coat and a few minutes later, he’s beating the corpse while she watches him from above. With every blow, he continues to fantasize and so he speeds up, hoping it will help him focus. Of course, that’s when she decides to return and tries to think of another way to concentrate. He feels her standing next to him and hears her ask with a nervous chuckle, “So, bad day, was it?” _What does **she** have to be nervous about? I’m the one who wants to shag her into the next century_ , Sherlock thinks as he takes out his notebook and jots down a few things while saying, “I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. A man’s alibi depends on it. Text me.”

 

 _Why is she still standing there looking beautiful? She knows I have a case_ , he thinks as Molly takes a deep breath before starting, “Listen, I was wondering. Maybe later, when you’re finished…” Sherlock interrupts her while furrowing his brows, _Oh, God. She’s trying to kill me. That lipstick_ , “You’re wearing lipstick. You weren’t wearing lipstick before.” He starts to panic, _Lipstick and a lab coat, definitely going to be the death of me_ , when she stammers, “I uh… I refreshed it a bit.” Sherlock tilts his head for a moment, imagining what it would be like to kiss her right now but remembers himself and says, “Sorry, you were saying?” _Oh, God. She **does** want to shag me_ , he thinks after she blurts out with a smile, “I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee?” Sherlock takes a deep breath and closes his little notebook, _Run, run, as fast as you can_ , before saying, “Black, two sugars, please. I’ll be upstairs.” He turns and walks away, knowing he’s hurt her feelings when he hears her say rather sadly, “Okay.” _You git, turn around and apologize_ , he thinks as he glances over his shoulder and watches her walk away but he can’t seem to bring himself to do it.

 

Sherlock is using his potential flat mate’s phone when she walks back in a short while later with his coffee, her head down. _I wish I wasn’t a high functioning sociopath, Molly, Maybe then I would be good for you_ , he thinks while she approaches him and says, “Ah, Molly! Coffee, thank you.” He smiles at her and hides his disappointment while he asks, “What happened to the lipstick?” He sees she’s embarrassed and thinks to himself, _you idiot, you’ve hurt her again_ , while she says, “It wasn’t working for me.” Sherlock tilts his head and thinks guiltily, _because I can’t love you like you deserve_ , before asking nonchalantly, “Really?” He walks away from her and makes a hand gesture, “I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth’s too small now.” He sips his coffee while thinking, _not true at all so why did you say that?_ _Because you **can** love her but refuse to._ He hears her repeat okay in the same sad voice and so he sets his coffee down and goes back to questioning John Watson. Thankfully, she’s not in the morgue when he fetches his riding crop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!


	2. The Blind Banker

** The Blind Banker **

****

**Molly’s POV:**

****

Molly’s in the café, trying to decide what she wants to eat when all of a sudden she hears Sherlock ask, “What are you thinking? Pork or the pasta?” She looks at him and laughs nervously, “Oh, it’s you.” _Stating the obvious, Molly_ , she thinks to herself as he comments with a smirk, “I suppose it’s never going to trouble Egon Ronay, is it? I’d stick with the pasta.” She looks down for a moment with a smile but he surprises her by continuing, “Don’t want to be doing roast pork, not if you’re slicing up cadavers.” She doesn’t know whether it’s a joke or some advice so she just asks, “What are you having?” He answers briskly, “Don’t eat when I’m working. Digesting slows me down.” Molly hates that she sounds hopeful when she asks, “So, you’re working here tonight?” He nods, “Need to examine some bodies.”

 

 _Oh. Of course. Here for work_ , she thinks as she asks, “Some?” He says the two names quickly, “Eddie Van Coon and Brian Lukis.” The names sound familiar to her so she glances down and sure enough, “They’re on my list.” He seems to gasp in surprise and asks kindly, “Could you wheel them out again for me?” She hesitates because she’s not so sure he’s really surprised and says with a bit of a frown, “Well… their paperwork’s already gone through.” Sherlock seems surprised at that bit of information and sucks his teeth before tilting his head and pointing out, “You changed your hair.” Molly chuckles nervously again, _is he really noticing me this time?_ She asks, “What?” He answers, “The style. It’s usually parted in the middle.” She looks at the display in front of him and fumbles, “Yes, well…” Sherlock interrupts, “It’s good. It…Suits you better this way.”

 

He sounds genuine so she gives him a soft smile and turns around, waggling her eyebrows happily. She quickly buys her food and drops it off in her office on their way to the morgue. She wheels them out while Sherlock fetches someone at the door and starts to unzip the top zipper of Lukis before Sherlock, coming around with a young Detective Inspector states, “We’re just interested in the feet.” She pauses and tilts her head to the side, “The feet?” She looks at him as he says, “Yes.” He smiles and asks, “Do you mind if we have a look at them?” She goes and unzips the bottom zipper for him. He must see something because he cocks his head at the young man and walks to the other body, “Now, Van Coon.” She smiles, a bit exasperated because she knows he just exploited her feelings for him to get what he wants, and does the same with the other. The men talk for a minute and leave without a word to her.

 

**Sherlock’s POV:**

Sherlock approaches Molly in the café, seeing her trying to decide what she wants to eat. He looks at her choices and asks, “What are you thinking? Pork or the pasta?” She looks at him and laughs nervously, “Oh, it’s you.” _She’s stammering again. I do that to her_ , he thinks and smirks, “I suppose it’s never going to trouble Egon Ronay, is it? I’d stick with the pasta.” He sees her look down for a moment with a smile and notices her surprise when he continues, “Don’t want to be doing roast pork, not if you’re slicing up cadavers.” She seems confused and smiles nervously at him, “What are you having?” _I would love to sit down and eat lunch with you but I’m on a_ case, he thinks and answers briskly, “Don’t eat when I’m working. Digesting slows me down.” He hears the hope in her voice and feels some of his own when she asks, “So, you’re working here tonight?” He nods, “Need to examine some bodies.”

 

He sees the disappointment clearly in her face and considers eating lunch with her after all but stops when she asks, “Some?” He doesn’t want to disappoint her anymore and figures he should just get this over with quickly and so he says the two names quickly, “Eddie Van Coon and Brian Lukis.” He sees her glance down at her list and hears her say, “They’re on my list.” He knew they were already, of course, but doesn’t think she’d appreciate that fact so he lets out a gasp and asks with a smile, “Could you wheel them out again for me?” He sees the hesitation and thinks, _damn, she knows I already knew anyway_ , and she says, “Well… their paperwork’s already gone through.” Sherlock feels his own disappointment but is distracted when he notices something, “You changed your hair.” Molly chuckles nervously again and asks somewhat defensively, “What?” He answers, “The style. It’s usually parted in the middle.” She looks away from him at the display next to him and he hears her fumble, “Yes, well…” Sherlock interrupts her, wanting her to know he likes it, “It’s good. It…Suits you better this way.”

 

He frowns when she turns around, wondering what he did this wrong this time and checks his watch, _maybe I’ll have enough time to make it up to her_. When he sees her quickly buy her food though, they drop it off in her office on their way to the morgue. She wheels the bodies out while Sherlock fetches Dimmock at the door. Sherlock comes around with the Detective Inspector and watches her start to unzip the top zipper of Lukis before stating, “We’re just interested in the feet.” He sees her pause and tilt her head to the side, “The feet?” She looks at him and he has to force himself to answer, “Yes.” He smiles then and asks, “Do you mind if we have a look at them?” She goes and unzips the bottom zipper for him. He sees the mark he was looking for and cocks his head at the young man. He walks to the other body, “Now, Van Coon.” He sees her smile and notices the exasperation which confuses him but she goes and does the same with the other. He boasts to Dimmock and the two leave before he realizes he left without saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please comment! I accept all types of feedback, including positive and/or negative! Thanks for reading! I am going to try to update every other day but as you know life can sneak up on you. Real life, that is. So, please be patient. :) <3


End file.
